Princess of the vampires
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Kagome is princess of the vampires and one night when she is looking for her meal she finds a halfdemon boy and starts to fall in love but what will she do to make him her mate? HAULTS!
1. Blood red kimono

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

-------------

Oi! It's been a good day well half morning and well heres another storie from me to you to enjoy so happy reading and here we go!

Now on with the storie!

------------------------------------------

Inu/Kag

---------------

(Modern era setting)

-------------------------

Princess of the vampires ch.1 Silk red Kimono

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and onley a few hours till sunlight hit the city of Tokyo.

' I need blood tonight or I'll have to wait untill dark!' Thought a brown eyed long ravin hared vampress.

She, Kagome Higerashie, is princess of the vampires.

Here in this city she was given the title from the people of Tokyo

' The Rose Princess ' because after every meal of blood she would pick a blood red rose and place it on the victoms body to be found hours or days latter for someone elce to report.

Right now she was looking for a meal of blood since she haden't eaten since last night.

She wiggled her noise, she smelled blood, rare blood, demon blood of a demon but she couldent tell because the sent was to far away.

Kagome's blood red lips smiled at that she haden't had demon blood in a longgggggggg time like maybe a few centreys...

Ok she was 1700 years old she took realy good care of herself.

Her knee high blood red kimono with long sleves and gold under kimono swaed in the wind. Well what would you expect of a princess? ( And you can gess the theme is red cant you?)

' The demon is geting closer.' She thought excitedley and then bolted from her spot in the aley and onto the sidewalk where not to many people where out at 12:18 a.m.

Kagome hid herself in the shadows at what she saw as she was going to walk the town for food.

There was a man with long white hair to the crook of his back whereing strechey baggey black pants and a blood red t-shirt standing there waiting for a cab but the thing that she liked the most where his ears shaped like a dog's at the top of his head.

Kagome smiled even wider ' Maybe a halfbreed but it's a male and...'

He then turned around to head down the street.

' And a HOT one at that!' Kagome thought excitedley.

"Maybe insteed of drinking his blood I could make him my mate.' She thought as she gazed into his amber pools.

------------------------------

Ok I'm gana end it right here and you all have to wait till next chapter to see what she does next!

'Mmmmaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-White Winged Angle 13


	2. Blood is my thing

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or co.

--------------

Alright I got a lot of reviews for my 14th birthday but for this chapter I want at least three (3) ok so review and no flames please

Now on with the storie!

----------------------------

Inu/Kag

---------------

Princess of the vampires ch.2 Blood is my thing

--------------------------------------------

**Kagome walked out of the alley and followed the stranger that she had grown a liking to. **

**Her blood red lips quirked up into a smirk as her knee high blood red kimono with golden under hori swished silently with her movements. **

**Kagome never whore any thing on her feet it just made to much sound and they restraned her from leaping and running. **

**The man stoped for a second his dog like ears twitching. **

**Kagome stoped, she would take a steep when he did and breath to. **

**she took a breath as he did and he started walking down the street as Kagome followed behind.**

_"Growl"_ **Went Kagome's stumick. **

**The man turned around as Kagome jumped and flew onto the nearest rooftop as to not to get caught by her 'future mate'. **

**"Ummm must of just been a cat dame I hate when they follow me home!" The silver haired man mumbuled to himself. **

**'Oh yah I almost forgot that I haden't eaten oh well I'll just pick up his sent latter and go feed now.' Thought Kagome with a smile on her lips. **

**She sniffed the air and caught his sent it smelled of pine and a water fall after it hit the water bellow. **

**(Ok people I know some of you are thinking that water doesen't have a sent but it does because I've smelled it before so don't tell me any other!) **

**Kagome loved his voice and his sent and looked down at him loveingley. Hey she diden't just like him for his looks but other stuff to and by the way he sounded a minute ago she could deal with the eago part of the package. **

**She ripped her eyes from him as much as she wanted to stay she had to go and feed or risk getting found out because of all the sounds she was making inside of her. **

**Kagome stood up and walked around the roof trying to catch a strong sent to feed on. **

**'Hummmmmmmm I smell...' "I smell...a human and a male hummmm close and alone... this will be a easy kill." Said Kagome with a smirk, the males where alwase easy to feed off of because of her looks she had at least eaten thousands of human males and all thought she was in danger. **

**Kagome jumped down from the roof and landed gracefulley on the pavement. **

**She was close and she could hear the blood pulceing through to the heart, she looked over at the man comeing ever so closer to her. **

**Kagome backed into the alley and screamed. "Help! Someone HELP!" **

**And just as plained the man came running into the alley. **

**He was tall and small boned for a man, he had sandey brown hair and brown eyes but lighter than her's by a copple shades. **

**Kagome came running up to the man and slung her arms around him in a big hugg and put on a scared face along with a little shacking. **

**"Are you alright Miss.?" The man asked woriedley. **

**"No someone was after me could you help me?" Her voice shacked to add to the affect. **

**"Why yes Mis. by the way my name is Hojo Zonake." He said trying to get her to fell safe but all Kagome was doing was looking at his neck the place where she would feed off of him. **

**"Thankyou Mr.Zonake" She said in a less shackey manner. **

**"Your welcome Mis." He said to her and held her tighter. **

**Kagome's blood red lips smiled he fell for it now it was time to go for the kill. **

**"Oh Mr.Zonake there's one thing I want to clear up before I go." Said Kagome not useing her scared voice any more. **

**"Yes Mis. are you ok yo -" But he was cut off as Kagome bit down on his neck filling her mouth with a sweet substance. **

**"AAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" He screamed and topled over onto Kagome's shoulder. **

**Kagome stoped feeding feeling full and pulled her fanges out of Hojo and he fell to the ground looking up at her.**

**"What did you you do and who are you?" Hojo asked in a horse voice. **

**"I am princess of the vampires Kagome or known to the people as the 'Rose Princess'."She said with a smirk and licked her lips off incase if more blood was there. **

**"Good bi Mr.Hojo Zonake."Said Kagome as she diged into her left sleve and pulled out a blood red rose and placed it on Hojo's chest just as he died of blood loss. **

**------------------------------------ **

Hey everyone I diden't mean to make pore Hojo die I just couldent think of anyother person to play that part since most of the others have a part and Hojo is just to easy dont ya think tell me in a review and please do rember to send me fan art of a sene in my storie it would make me smile!

-White Winged Angel 13


	3. Deadley Kiss

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha

-------------------------------------

Gaman for taking so long but I have a life to!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess of the vampires ch.3 Deadley kiss

----------------------------------

"Earley this morning the body of Hojo Zonake was found on the eastern side of Tokyo bay in an ally. Here's the person who found the body,so this is what she has to say s-" The new's reporter was cut off as the tv went off with a click of the remote.

"So they found a red rose on that Hoho's body did they. Well then that could onley mean one thing...The Rose Princess or the Princess Of The Vampires..." Said a long silver haired man as he got up and went into the kitchen to eat lunch.

One hour later the phone rang.

"Inuyasha Tashio here who is this?" He grumbled into liveingroom phone.

"Hey Inuyasha it's Sango and I have some new's on the Rose Princess." Sango said in a hushed voice as to not wake her sleeping Neiko by her side.

"Where is her hide out!" Yelled Inuyasha into the phone.

Sango pulled her white bedroom phone away from her ear from the loud sound.

"Be quiet! Kilala is a sleep!" Yelled Sango in a hushed voice.

"Yah Yah what ever..." Said Inuyasha annoyed of her.

"Besides it's where she's liveing not where she's hiding." Explained Sango.

"Fine just tell me already!"Said Inuyasha.

"Ok then she is on the eastern side of the port in a once ritcey hotel but I don't know what room she is in and no one goes into it anymore but Im sure your keen noise should pick up something."Said Sango.

"Yah I'll go,so are you comeing along?" He asked.

"Gaman I have to go pick up my little brother from school so I can't but hope ya get her bye!"Said Sango hanging up her phone.

"Dame you Sango I diden't need you anyways." Said Inuyasha hanging up his black phone.

-----------------------------------------------------

KAGOME

Kagome was sitting in the rafters of the old hotel building bored but thinking of the one that she wanted no is going to be her mate.

'Hummmmmm I wonder when I will see that halfdemon that I have claimed as my own...well at least I have let the other Vampires in the city know that they are not to go near him...oh well...'

There was a hum outside of the building so Kagome went up to a window and looked out. "So he is here I wonder why..." Kagome asked herself. She looked over him and found her answer.

"So he is a Vampire hunter so that's why...well this will be fun..." Said Kagome as she jumped from rafter to rafter and up to the thired floor and into a room then closed the door, waiting on the sliver haired amber eyed dog eared halfdemon.

-------------------------------

INUYASHA

Inuyasha got out of his truck and looked up at the building said to hold the Rose Princess. 'So this is where she is? Well guess I better find out...' He thought as he made his way into the building.

Inuyasha stood in side the lobby,he sniffed the dusty air and senezed but smiled. 'So she IS here.' He thought. Inuyasha flollowed the sent of flowers and sweet blood all the way up to the thired floor.

When he got there he heared music comeing from one of the rooms. Now he had never seen The Rose Princess before but people who ha nd got away with their blood still in their bodys say that she was he most beautiful creature human or vampire to walk the Earth. They said that she stood tall and straight while some of her black silkey hair was slung over her shoulder while the rest lay on her back.

Many said it was her eyes that hold sadness but then turn like a liqued fire at any time and her blood red lips,never panted mind you, was sometimes but almost alwase in a smile after she ate or did something she liked.

Inuyasha made it to the room where the music was comeing from. Then the sent of roses and sweet blood slamed into his noise and he loved it.

He knocked on the dark dust covered oak wood door and a minute later the door knob squeaked to openen the door slowley.

The opened to Inuyasha to see a woman in a long pink kimono (Kagome) smileing a warm smile at him. "Hello sir how may I help you with something?" She asked. It was like going back in time for Inuyasha, everything was like new, the walls where a rich dark red and rose painting hung over the walls and so where cat paintings. 'Im gaman that I have to make the room look new and I...human...' Thought Kagome.

"Uhhhh I umm am looking for someone..." Said Inuyasha takeing in the woman infront of him with his amber eyes. "Maybe I can help you find this...person...by the way my name is Kagome..." She said as she walked the little few in. that where in front of them and hugged him.

"...!"

"Ka-Kagome that's your name but wait! isen't that-that-" He stutered as her blood red lips went into a smirk. "The Rose Princesses name? Hi, I am...The Rose Princess." She said her lips now turning into a warm smile.

"What do you want with me...!" He asked "Don't worry I wont dirnk your blood even though I haven't had yor kind of blood for along time Halfdemon." Said Kagome, her mouth by his neck so he would not move because he diden't want his blood taken.

"Wh is your name vampire hunter?" Asked Kagome trailing her finge through his silver hair. "Inu-Inuyasha." He stutered.

"Inuyasha huh? I love your name Inuyasha oh and a few things before I leave..." Said Kagome as everything in the room turned back to old and there in front of him was a woman in a knee lengh red kimono with gold under kimono with blood red lips and no foot where on just bandages that reached to her ancles.

Kagome closed the space between them and she kissed him.To Inuyasha it was like he was swimming in clouds and all he could tast was warm sweet blood and smell the sent of roses.

They parted and Kagome smiled and let go of him. "Come back here in a week and I want to give you something but you must be on the first floor in the pant room so the others wont see you for a while even though they will smell you they wont go near you unless they see you...good bye my Inuyasha..."Said Kagome as sh dissapered in a puff of smoke...

----------------------------------------------

Hope ya liked. Today I diden't have all of my S.S work done so my mom almost booted me off the computer for the reast of the day so I got mad, thought about all of my reviews to wom I woulden't of been able to update to and then I made a deal so now here I am with this chapter so hope ya enjoyed!

Oh and Sango-Kun I am bored so please talk to me! and give me a nice review! Thank you!


	4. Chased

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha

Ok I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing in over a year or so but I forgot my how to enter my e-mail account which is kinda stupid. I'm still hitting myself over it!

Ok on with the story!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess of the vampires Ch.4 Chased

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his truck outside the abandend building a week later.

It was alomst time for him to go in.

'Why do I want to see her so bad.' He thought as he tenced and then got out of the truck.

He had on black pants along with a black shirt with a dragon covering the front.

He want through the side door and up some steps till he got to the ball room floor.

'Ok a few more levels and then I'll see the vampire Kagome, but why do I want to see her so bad I don't get it!' He growled.

Inuyasha was about up the 3ed flight of stairs untill he heard a shout from behind him.

"Hey you!" Yelled a woman running to the stairs.

She had long brown hair and brown eyes and magnata eye shadow.

She bared her sharp vampireic teeth, that was all Inuyasha needed to make a run for it.

She was a little slow for a vampire but he was not complaining.

He kept running up and got onto the floor that the Rosr Princess said she would be.

As he ran he searched through door after door, olny to find empty rooms. One room that he opened DID have someone in it, a man with a small ponetail and glisening dark blue eyes.

The woman kept running after him and smirked at what door he opened and then yelled out.

"Miroku grab him!" She yelled.

The man known as Miroku smirked and pounced onto Inuyasha and held him in his spot.

"Gladly, Sango would you take the honers as I want a ladie to have her fair share." He said with a sweet voice.

"Oh stop it Miroku! You're scareing him and if he is scared then his blood wont taste sweet." The woman known as Sango scolded.

"Goman." Said Miroku as he moved Inuyashas hair away from his neck. Sango leaned in and just as she was about to bite down and taste his blood someone interupted them.

"Sango! Miroku! No late night prowling! He's mine!" Yelled the voice of Kagome. Sango removed herself from above Inuyashas neck and Miroku let him go.

"We are sorry Princess Kagome it wont happen again!" Said Sango and Miroku with a bow.

"Yah yah I know 'It wont happen again Princess Kagome' means you guys WILL do it again." Said Kagome with a sigh.

"Come along Inuyasha, Oh and Sango, Miroku, you guys are lucky that Sango is my best friend or you both would never see the light of the moon again!" Yelled Kagome over her shoulder as she and Inuyasha made their way down the hallway while Sango and Miroku scampered their way back to the ballroom where the other vampires at the party where.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok like I said before I'm dorry for not updateing but at least I got something up!!!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
